It's Just You and Me
by Brokenpuzzle
Summary: Based on when Valerie and Danny were dating: When Danny and Valerie take it too far and Valerie ends up pregnant, they have their hands full. Especially with ghost fighting. But how can Danny explain when their child ends up having ghost powers?
1. Prologue

Valerie stared at the stick. She didn't know whether to scream or burst out sobbing. It turned out positive. The pregnancy test turned out positive.

_Oh my god…_

Thoughts ran around her head like a tornado. How long that can she hide this, most importantly how far along was she? Danny and her had only been together four months, it shouldn't of gone this far. Valerie sat down on the bathroom tile floor clutching the stick. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket; Danny had the right to know.

Her eyes started watering, emotions started flooding towards her. Anger, regret, sadness, all like one giant hurricane going towards her. Valerie sniffled as she wiped the tears from her face as she started her first text.

**Valerie: Danny, come over now ASAP**

Valerie wasn't surprised to see a text instantly come back to her.

**Danny: Is something wrong?**

**Valerie: Just… Come over**

**Danny: Okay, on my way**

Valerie was relieved that her dad was at work now. She couldn't handle to see her like this. Crying on the bathroom floor, clutching a positive pregnancy test in her hand… Yes, that conversation would go quite well. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Valerie?" He said. She slowly got up from the floor, and walked to the door. She opened it, seeing Danny's surprised look on her face.

"Valerie, you look..-"

"Awful, a mess? I know." She smiled weakly, "We have something important to discuss." She dropped the stick in his hand. "Starting with this."


	2. Understanding

Silence.

"Please Valerie, tell me your kidding." Danny felt sick. He felt like his entire world just crashed down on him. This couldn't be happening. "Please tell me your kidding. Haha, what a joke." Valerie narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I joke about something so serious?" She pulled Danny inside, and closed the door. "Look," she started, "This is serious. I wish I was kidding, and this was all a joke. But it's not." Danny was starting to shake. He sat down, and cupped his hands into face. He shook his head.

"We're too young," He whispered, "What are we doing with our lives? Fuck Valerie, look at us. We're Freshman in highschool! Our parents are going to _kill _us. How did this even happen? I wore a condom!" It was quiet for a while. Neither of them knew what to say.

"It must of broke," She whispered. She looked up to the black haired man. "You're not going to leave me, right?" Danny's head snapped up.

"No, of course not." He stood up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Valerie." They stood in that position for awhile. Lost in there own thoughts, they embraced. Not wanting to face the horrors that awaited them.

"I want to keep it," Valerie said finally. Danny let go of her. His stomach churned. He didn't want a kid yet. He was sure that he didn't to think about having his own flesh and blood in an foster home, or being aborted. Was keeping it the only option? "We would make good parents," Valerie finally said, interrupting his thoughts, "Remember the flour sack? When we had to parent it?" She chuckled. "We were good." Danny frowned.

"A baby isn't a flower sack." Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm well aware. But, yes we did fight, but what parents don't? And sure a baby is going to be a thousand times harder, but we can do it." Danny smirked.

"If we even come back alive after the wrath of our parents." She put her hand over her mouth.

"My father is going to be so disappointed." Danny nodded.

"My parents won't be so thrilled either." Valerie put her hand on her stomach.

"Can we actually do this? Or are we way over our heads." Danny laughed and put his hands over hers.

"Oh, we are defiantly way over our heads."


	3. Facing Reality

_My name is Daniel Fenton. I'm fifteen years old, I'm a half-ghost hybrid who got his girlfriend pregnant. _Danny put his pencil down and winced. This was a good start to a Journal. I mean, weren't journals supposed to be therapeutic? He put his head on his desk, and closed his eyes. There was a never-ending pit of guilt growing in his stomach. He felt nauseous and nervous. He didn't want tell Sam and Tucker, hell he didn't even want to face them. Then there was Jazz, pretty much the best sister anyone could ask for. Is she going to be angry and disappointed, or even ashamed? There was too many thoughts going in his head, he needed to write them down.

"Danny, it's time for school!" He sighed and lifted his head. So much for writing his thoughts down. He looked at his door, sweat started to trickle. His mother's voice echoed in his ears. His heart felt like it skipped a beat. He felt so pathetic and vulnerable. Danny took a deep breath, and headed downstairs. He could face her. She didn't know yet. If she noticed he looked like an emotional wreck he could say he was tired. Which was true. He'd been up all night anyways. Some damn ghost escaped, but it was a good distraction. He needed these fights to get his mind off certain things. He went downstairs and headed right for the table. He wasn't hungry, so he just grabbed a granola bar to seem like everything was alright.

"Aw, Danny I made pancakes. Don't you want any?" His mom smiled, waving her spatula hopefully to convince. He shook his head. She seemed so happy, and he was going to ruin it. He almost grimaced.

"No mom, sorry, going to be late. I'll see you later." He was out of kitchen in a flash, he couldn't face her anymore. She just sighed and shook her head. "Jack will eat these," She muttered, then flashing a small smile hearing the front door close.

* * *

><p>"Danny, is everything alright?" The young man looked up and gave a weak smile. He'd been distracted all day. Now at the lunch hour, he thought he could finally let his thoughts free. Danny looked at all the other teenagers laughing and smiling with their significant others . Valerie was absent today, Sam and Tucker thought nothing of it. He knew why. It made him sick to his stomach.<p>

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Sam raised her eyebrow curiously and pointed her fork over to his untouched food.

"For a guy who's usually starving at this time of day," She began, "It's kind of concerning. Is it Dash again, Skulker, or more likely _Valerie?" _Danny visibly paled at the mention of Valerie. It wasn't her that was bothering him of course, but what was inside her that was. Danny shook his head and smiled nervously.

"No, everything's okay. I'm just tired that's all." He couldn't tell them yet, as much as he wanted to. There was so much shame and embarrassment wracked inside him. It felt constricting. He hated keeping secrets from his best friends, as well as his family.

"I'm not convinced," She sighed.

"C'mon Danny, we're your best friends," Tucker chimed in with a mouthful of food, "The least you can do is tell us what's wrong." Danny looked down. He can't do this on his own, but he can't tell his friends just yet. He needed time to let this sink in.

"You're right," He admitted, "And I'm sorry. I'll tell you later tonight, I promise." He stood up and put his untouched food in the trash. "I'm going to go, I need some air." Sam looked startled.

"You're ditching class, for no reason? Danny this isn't like you." He nodded

"I know," He looked up to the sky, feeling lost, "I told you, I'll tell you tonight okay? But now I need some space." He started walking away.

"Lancer is going to kill you!" Shouted Tucker. He nodded to himself, feeling slightly accomplished however more guilty than ever.

* * *

><p>Valerie laid on her bed, arms and legs spread wide. She looked up at the familiar white ceiling and frowned. She faked an illness, nothing too suspicious, her dad just nodded and went to work. She wondered if Danny felt the same way, guilty. "At least he doesn't have to worry about keeping up with a secret identity", she grimaced. Outrage and frustration were building up inside of her. She was so <em>angry <em>with her choices, with Danny, with life, and mostly, herself. She can't fight ghosts pregnant or with a child to look after for. School was already a living hell, she didn't even know if she could graduate.

What does Danny think of this? They haven't talked since yesterday, when she found out she was expecting. He seemed alright, but was he?

"Maybe he doesn't even care," She muttered. She looked at her phone, no new messages, and dropped back down on the bed. No, this was Danny Fenton. The most caring, affectionate, passionate -her cheeks darkened as she put those thoughts aside. Those actions are what brought them into this mess today. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else. Then, there was a knock on the door. Her eyes widened.

"Valerie?" The muffled sound of her boyfriends voice echoed in the house. She sighed in relief. It was Danny. She went over and opened the door.

"Jesus Christ Danny," She said irritably, "You almost gave me a heart-attack, I thought you were my dad." Danny rolled his eyes and stepped inside the apartment. Her stomach felt sick when she saw him, he looked like a wreck.

"_I_ gave you the heart-attack? Where were you at school today Val? I was worried, you could have gave me a heads up." She looked down.

"Sorry," She whispered. "I didn't want to talk to anyone today. I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts." He nodded.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." He paused, and swallowed. Valerie looked up at him.

"Is this why you came here? To lecture me?" He shook his head.

"No, I-" His voice got caught in his throat. He didn't want to do this. "I want to tell Sam and Tucker." She looked up, eyes widened.

"Are you kidding Danny?" She cried, "We can't tell anyone, not yet."

"Why not Valerie? It's going to come out sooner or later. I know, you're overwhelmed with guilt. So am I. But we have to tell someone or I'm going to go insane. I'm not going to tell my parents yet, that can wait. I don't want to see their disappointed faces just yet." She nodded. She felt her throat close, and her face get red.

"I-I'm so scared." Danny put his arms around her back while she silently crying into his shirt.

"Me too Val," He said shaking, "I wish this turned out different. I really do." She got out of his arms and wiped her face.

"When are you going to tell them?" Danny chuckled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tonight?" He smiled weakly.

"Wonderful notice." She laughed. Small smiles were shared between them. "Do you want me to be there with you?" He shook his head.

"No, I have to do this on my own." He said confidently. She nodded, and understood. As he left, she sat on her couch and watched the door. Nine months, she thought. Nine months until a new life is born, and two ordinary people are now parents. Could she handle this? Could Danny handle this?

No, she thought. Probably not.


	4. Confessions Part 1

Danny couldn't think. Pacing around in his bedroom, he felt anxious and sick. More than anything, Danny wished this was a dream. His hands were shaking, and for the first time he _wanted _his ghost sense to go off. He needed a distraction, and excuse to not tell his best friends. The dirty secret he kept, he felt humiliated.

"Danny?" The young man jumped at the voice out his window. He leaned opened it to see Sam and Tucker waiting outside. "Do you want us to come in?" Sam was tapping her foot, she looked hurt. Tucker just looked confused. Danny shook his head, his parents were asleep and didn't want to risk a huge fight.

"I'll be down in a second," He said softly. Going downstairs, he felt his stomach tighten. He felt so nervous. Hands shoved in his jean pockets, he went outside onto his lawn where he meet his friends. Ideas, cover-ups filled his head. Maybe he didn't have to tell them, just make up a story. Danny cringed inside, what was he thinking? The truth would have to come out sooner or later anyhow.

"Hey guys," He said nervously, "Let's get going." Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Are you going to talk while we walk?" Danny nodded quickly.

"Yeah," He swallowed. "Yeah we are." Sam and Tucker both shared worried glances. Tucker put away his PDA in his back pocket.

"Okay dude," he said concerned, "Spill." They started walking quietly, a nervous tension was in the air. Danny took a deep breath.

"Would you guys," he paused for a second, "still be a friends if I did something... really stupid?" Sam eyes widened.

"Okay Danny, you're really scaring me. What happened?" She crossed her arms. Danny looked at his frightened looking friends. Nothing would ever be the same if he told them. He stopped. Would they think of him differently? Sure he was already a half-ghost freak of nature, but that was an accident. This was a moral thing, and this could been avoided if he would of just waited. He cursed his fate. Danny sighed.

"It's about Valerie." He closed his eyes, and to his surprise he heard sighs of relief.

"Jesus Danny," Tucker cried, "You could have told us you broke up with her! You would saved us a lot of worry." Danny's eyes closed. _Shit, _he thought. He looked at Sam who was smiling.

"It's going to be okay! There's many other girls out there." Danny shook his head.

"No!" He said frustrated, "That's not what happened!" He covered his face with his hands and stopped walking. "You guys have _no idea." _Danny's voice got caught in his throat. He looked at them. "Guys," He choked, "Valerie is pregnant."

Silence. His hands were still in his face, he couldn't bring himself to look at him. _Coward_, he thought. _God, I'm such a coward. _There was nothing but stunned silence for awhile, Danny looked up thinking they might have walked off. Sam looked disgusted and shocked, while Tucker jaw was just hanging.

"D-Dude," he whispered, "Are you serious?" Danny nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he looked at Tucker sincerely, "I'm sorry. I fucked up, _badly_. And I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore an-"

"Stop," Tucker interrupted, "Man, I'm not angry." He shook his head. "I'm just honestly stunned. Like this is the last thing I expected. But to end our friendship like this, because you got a girl pregnant? Man, that's just stupid." Tucker chuckled. "Looks like there's not going to be a _Paulina Fenton_ anymore, eh?" Danny couldn't help back but let out a small smile.

"Oh pssh, that's going to be our child's name." Tucker laughed.

"Oh dude, sick!" He turned to Sam. "What do you think abou-" His eyes widened as he saw Sam's expression. She looked so angry. "Sam, are you okay?" She shook her head and started to leave. Danny went infront of her.

"Wait, Sam!" He stopped her, "Please don't leave." Her head was down, but he could some tears down her cheeks. Danny's stomach plummeted. "Sam," He spoke softly, "I know your hurt and I'm so sorry." Sam's head snapped up and glared at him.

"I really hope you're sorry. God Danny, how can you be so careless?" Danny's cheeks tinted red.

"I- uh, was wearing a condom." He heard Tucker snort.

"Dude, TMI." Danny glared, and Tucker took the hint and went quiet. He looked back over to Sam.

"Sam, honestly, I would take this entire situation back if I could. I messed up, but please-"

"Just stop Danny," Her voice was thick and heavy. "I just need time to soak this all in." She looked at him with teary eyes and gave a weak smile, and started to walk away.

"Sam," He whispered, feeling awkward and unsure what to do. He turned to Tucker. "Should I go after her?" He shook his head.

"No," he frowned, "Leave her be. She's just upset because she feels betrayed." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Betrayed?" He questioned, "I don't understand. She seemed disgusted by me, is she grossed out I got someone pregnant? Do I repulse her?" Tucker laughed softly.

"Man Danny, you are so damn clueless sometimes. Poor Valerie." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Tucker, what the hell is going on?" Tucker leaned in and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Danny," He spoke softly and slowly, "Sam has a huge crush on you. She has for a very long time." Danny stepped back.

"Sam has a crush," he paused, "On me?" He shook his head. He didn't want to believe this, how could be so stupid to not see the signs? His hand covered his mouth, it all made sense.

"But I like Valerie," He whispered. Tucker nodded sighing.

"Obviously man, I mean you are going to have a kid with her." He frowned. "Listen, I think what Sam's whole deal is, is that she maybe thought you knew she liked you. I mean Jesus, you have a ring that said her name on it." Danny stepped back.

"Oh my god," he whispered, "The ring." He wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course Sam felt betrayed, she has a ring, from himself, with her _name _engraved on it. "It was... never meant for her," He mumbled, trying to sort out what was going on. "It was meant for Valerie. My dad engraved it." Tucker winced.

"Ouch," Danny nodded. Tucker looked at him curiously.

"What did your parents say?" Danny cringed. He had a feeling this would come up.

"Haven't told them yet, nor do I have any desire too." Tucker started laughing, and Danny glared. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Are you guys going introduce each other like 5 months in? Like hey mom and dad, here is my girlfriend- and my future child!" Danny sighed.

"No you asshole, I'll tell them soon enough." Tucker smiled sympathetically.

"Alright man." They stayed quiet for awhile, in a comfortable silence. When they said their goodbyes, Danny's thoughts wandered to Sam. Even though he felt better about having at least Tucker's support, he wanted his other friend support too. Danny still felt uneasy, but he decided he would talk one-on-one with Sam tomorrow. He sighed when he got to the front door to his house. It was quiet. No ghosts. No calls from nervous friends. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. For the first time in a while Danny finally felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

_Bliss. _


End file.
